


Almost Tough Enough

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Daria and Lita... enjoy... one another.RP Fic.





	Almost Tough Enough

NXT's newest female wrestler, The former MMA Fighter and former Tough Enough competitor, Daria Berenato aka "The Worlds Most Dangerous Woman". Was in the back of the NXT arena practicing her strike kicks and other such moves.

"Kick harder Bitch..."

The taunt was from back in the stands, Lita smirking as she stepped into the light.

"Almost tough enough will get you pasted... sell the damn move."

Daria smirked.

"Harder... Bitch."

She said to Lita a little flirtily.

"Like to say those words to me in a different context Leet?"

"You offering Daria?"

Lita smirked.

"Took you long enough... and sure, why not..."

Daria smirked.

"You got a room then?"

She asked. 

"Mhm... Two actually, hotel or dressing?"

"Which would get us in the least amount of trouble for wrecking it as we wreck each other?"

"Hotel probably... since half the staff there enjoy the wrecking room too."

"Well then let’s go to the hotel... After all your pussy and asshole won't wreck themselves."

Lita smirked, leading Daria back to the hotel, then her room. Daria smirked as she followed. Once they were in the room and the door was locked she grabbed Lita and pulled her into a very hard and deep kiss, at the same time pushing her back towards the bed. Lita responded openly, her own hands tugging at Daria's clothing. Daria kept kissing Lita, slapping her hands away from her clothing.

"Fuck no..."

She growled sexually and pushed Lita down onto the bed.

 

"I'm in charge here."

She said as she grabbed hold of Lita's jeans and began to tug them down and off. Lita had said nothing, only moving to let Daria remove whatever she wanted. Daria yanked Lita's jeans off, leaving her in just her halter top, bra and thong, and threw them across the room. Daria bent down and both licked and bit Lita's stomach. The Licks where hard enough to push the skin along under her tongue while the bites left clear marks. Lita had growled softly. 

"About fucking time."

Daria growled back and as she continued to bite and lick and spanked Lita on the side of her ass/very upper thigh.

"You keep sassing me..."

She growled lustily, obviously enjoying the push back.

"And I'll show you what a real bedroom bitch is."

Lita smirked.

"Don't you always... Boss?"

Daria smirked and bit Lita's upper inner thigh teasingly close to her pussy. Lita groaned softly, smirking all the same. Daria took a hard, hard lick of Lita's clit. Lita murred happily. Daria entwined her arms around Lita's upper thighs to hold her in place and took another even harder lick. Lita moaned softly. 

"Like that?"

Daria growled. 

"Fuck yes."

Daria smirked and continued to lick hard at Lita's pussy. Lita continued to moan. Daria upped her pace. Lita soon cried out and came.


End file.
